


Big Differences

by robinasnyder



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Commander Fox Week, Established Relationship, M/M, Past Sheev/Fox, extreme dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: Cin Drallig needs dancing lessons before the big Freedom Ball in honor of the Jedi who fought against the Chancellor. Fox, who used to date the Chancellor and knows how to dance very well, is more than happy to help.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Cin Drallig, CC-1010 | Fox/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Big Differences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jellyjog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyjog/gifts).



> For both the prompts for [Commander Fox Week](https://loving-fox-hours.tumblr.com/) Day 1: Mind Control or Dancing.
> 
> I marked for rape/non-con, but this could also be considered dubious consent. Fox was attracted to Palpatine and probably would have slept with Palps if he hadn't used the chip. 
> 
> Thanks to Jellyjog for helping me come up with this pairing! I'll be writing Cin/Fox all week! I know I'm a day late on this one, but I had a root canal yesterday and lost all track of time.

Fox tried not to laugh. “I thought Jedi were supposed to be graceful,” he said. He leaned back against the wall, where he’d positioned himself when he first arrived to the agreed upon meeting spot. It was something between an obstacle course and a training room, but honestly, it looked more like a storeroom, since the “obstacles” were all just old crates. The crates provided some level of cover from the door, but not from where Fox had settled to watch his lover trip over his feet trying to dance. 

“I would love to watch you tell Master Windu he needs to be graceful. Or Skywalker,” Cin said, his tone entirely flat. Fox winced a bit. Cin must really be in a bad mood. Skywalker basically hated Fox (understandably in Fox’s mind), and so Cin rarely ever brought him up. The words were meant to bite, and they did their job.

* * *

“There are some things that must be done for the good of the Republic, Fox,” Palpatine used to say to him. 

Fox, as always, would nod his head before saying “Yes, Sir”. But this time he spoke more. “I shot one of my brothers.” 

“Your brothers are individuals,” Palpatine said in a kindly voice, giving Fox an expression that seemed kind and sad. “He made choices of his own, choices he didn’t have to make.” 

“And I shot him.” 

“To save the lives of others.” The tone seemed so kind, as did the arms that beckoned him close. Fox accepted both what he was told and the comforting touch. It just always seemed easier when he did what Palpatine wanted.

* * *

Cin let out a breath. “I apologize, that was uncalled for.” 

“Not if you said it,” Fox said.  
“It was only my own frustration, which you have not caused, my friend,” Cin said. “I’m sorry.” 

Fox felt a little warmth blossom in his chest. He crossed the distance, putting himself right in front of the Jedi Master who stole his heart. Cin had tried his hair back for this, but a few strands had since escaped. Fox delicately tucked these behind Cin’s ear. Even if Fox hadn’t been a clone, Cin Drallig would have been older than him. He had many years of experience under his belt and was a terrifying master duelist. He could come off as cold and was definitely exacting, but he wasn’t a cruel man. 

He was also Fox’s lover, only the second lover he’d ever taken. And Cin rarely got truly flustered by anything, nor raised his voice at Fox for any reason, nor said anything thoughtlessly. 

“I forgive you,” Fox said. “Do you need help?”

“You don’t know what I’m doing.” 

“Attempting to dance. Although fuck knows why.” 

Cin let out a deep sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I’m required to attend the stupid Freedom Ball. I told the Council I was better suited to be in the temple, but supposedly the politicians want to shake hands with a hero.” He said the words so bitterly. “How does doing my job make me a hero?”

* * *

“You’re a hero,” Palpatine murmured, laying a hand on Fox’s shoulder. 

“But I shot-”

“Shhh,” Palpatine soothing, stopping Fox’s words. His hand had traveled to rest next to Fox’s neck, where Fox could actually feel the way Palpatine brushed his thumb back and forth over his blacks and skin. It was intoxicating. 

“Sir-”

“I’d like it if you’d call me Sheev,” Palpatine murmured. Fox knew it was against protocol, but for some odd reason it had just seemed so damn reasonable. 

“Sheev,” Fox said. He would remember blushing later. And the heat of his own skin.

“You are a hero, Fox. Let me show you what that means.” Sheev’s eyes were so intense, with a longing Fox had never seen directed at himself.

* * *

“You defended the temple,” Fox reminded Cin. 

“Me and the guardians, and other Jedi, many of whom died. And a lot of your brothers died too. I don’t want this credit.” 

“Unfortunately, they are giving it to you,” Fox said. 

“Unfortunately. So, I have to be able to dance to protect our Jedi honor or something. And I have never been good at this, even when I was in practice.” Cin just looked so frustrated that Fox couldn’t help but feel bad for him. 

“I can teach you,” Fox offered. 

“You know these silly senatorial dances?” Cin asked. Fox winced. 

“I, Sheev taught me.” Fox knew that the Chancellor had been evil, but still the feelings were there.

* * *

When the Chancellor, when Sheev kissed him, Fox had felt it like an avalanche. It was like a wave in his mind. For a second, he thought he heard the Chancellor whisper something about ‘Order 87’, but then he didn’t care. All his inhibitions melted away and the only thing he wanted as Sheev’s mouth on him. 

“Undress for me,” Sheev murmured against his mouth. All of Fox’s senses left him. He didn’t care that the Chancellor had a massive window or that the door wasn’t locked or any of the other thousand reasons he would normally give to be cautious. Instead he began to remove his armor, letting it clatter to the floor. Sheev watched him with hungry eyes that filled him with a thrill of desire.

* * *

“You don’t have to be ashamed. He was an excellent dancer,” Cin said. Fox’s mouth quirked. Leave it to Cin to blow past every other reason that anyone else would have to make Fox feel ashamed. Cin knew what happened to him. He understood the bizarre mix of love and betrayal he felt even with the chip out. 

“Here, put one hand on my shoulder and hold this hand,” Fox said, offering himself as the teaching dummy. Cin’s grateful look made him smile. 

Cin positioned himself the way Fox asked. The man was really good at followed directions. He also didn’t touch Fox without permission, though he relished when he did have permission. That was always gratifying, as was the way the man trusted his expertise. 

“Now, you need to follow my feet, okay? Back, left, forward, right,” Fox instructed. 

A deep look for concentration settled on Cin’s face, and he looked down, memorizing the steps as Fox laid them out for his lover to follow. After a few rounds, Cin didn’t need to watch his feet and instead looked back at Fox’s face. Fox grinned. The way Cin looked at him always made him feel seen. He always felt real when Cin looked at him.

* * *

Fox found himself entirely stripped while Sheev was still entirely dressed. The thing in his brain didn’t allow him to think about why that would be weird. He just fell to his knees and opened his mouth like he actually knew how to such a cock. Up until then, he’d never had any experience with sex, but the thin gin his brain was tailor made to tell him exactly where to go and what to do. So, he did it. He opened his mouth and took Sheev’s cock and sucked it like an expert. 

When Fox looked back on that time, what he remembered the most was that Sheev’s touch was gentle. It was one of the things he still held onto, that gentle touch despite the rest of the things he was made to do. His touch was gentle while he fucked Fox’s mouth and is was gentle when he helped Fox stand up and pull his clothes back on. 

“This should stay between us. You know how politicians can be. They’ll use anything to tear you down,” Sheev said, his hand back on Fox’s face. His thumb stroked Fox’s cheek and was just so, so gentle.

* * *

Cin’s body slowly relaxed, and his moved became more natural. “It’s not the fanciest dance, but if you can do this, you won’t embarrass yourself,” Fox said. 

“I don’t know if I’m going to be able to do this with anyone else,” Cin said. 

Fox chuckled. “You’re a Jedi Master, surely you can do anything.” 

Cin cleared his throat. “No, I mean, would you like to come with me, as my date?” 

That made Fox take a step back out of shock. Despite having broken it off with the Chancellor well before the Order 66 debacle (and despite everything that happened after), most people didn’t entirely trust Fox. He still had his job, but he was no longer someone Senators wanted to be seen rubbing elbows with. 

“Won’t that hurt your reputation?” Fox protested. 

Cin snorted. “I don’t give a fuck. I’ve registered our relationship with the Temple. My job is entirely dealing with Jedi business, and I barely care what Jedi think about what I do. I don’t have a single fuck to give about what everyone else thinks.” 

Fox was taken aback for a moment before he remembered who he was speaking to. Cin was blunt and he didn’t really care if he fit in. Of course he wouldn’t care. Fox blushed. “I… sorry. I should have realized you wouldn’t ask me if you didn’t mean it.” 

Fox dropped his gaze, half expecting the reprimand he also knew wouldn’t come. Cin wasn’t Sheev and never had been. They couldn’t be more opposite. He still felt guilty for forgetting for a moment. Because his eyes were down he didn’t see the kiss coming until he felt Cin’s lips pressed to his nose. Fox smiled a little and looked up, meeting Cin’s gaze. 

“I’m very proud to be your lover,” Cin said. “I know people are morons, but I cannot think of anything that would make the night better than to be side by side with my lover, dancing and having whatever fancy food they put out, with you whispering gossip and political secrets in my ear.” 

Love bloomed in Fox’s chest and he beamed. “Thank you. I want that too.” 

“So, will you come with me? You can even wear that fancy dress uniform you have,” Cin offered. 

Fox hadn’t been certain he could feel warmer or happier. “You know me so well,” he said as a tease, but Cin really did understand him. “Yes, I would love to go with you.” 

“Fantastic. Will you show me another dance?” 

Fox leaned in and kissed Cin on the mouth. He peered up at him through his lashes, trying to look pretty for Cin, though he knew damn well he didn’t have to flirt for Cin to find him pretty. “How about a horizontal dance?” 

A light flush crossed Cin’s cheeks, which looked pretty on his handsome face, especially because he blushed so rarely. “I would like that.” 

“Good. Your rooms?” 

Cin grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers and tugged him out of the room. Despite his shame at people seeing him dance, Cin had no shame about their relationship. Fox wasn’t ashamed either. What he gave, he gave freely. This relationship was his. It was theirs. It was perfect that way.


End file.
